moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Moshlingology
Moshlingology is the study of Moshlings most likely in terms of biology, zoology and culture. Being approached differently by known Moshlingologists (those who have studied the subject) it is not clear what the subject contains when taught as a subject at Moshiversity and thus its value as a doctorate. In Poppet Magazine: Issue 7, it is revealed that Moshlingology is also a school subject taught in Monstro City High School. Moshlingologists Being a Moshlingologist, in practice, means studying the habitats, culture and behaviour of Moshling species. Presumably how to "catch" them is part of their behavioural study. Genetical engineering of Moshlings as part of the study behind the powers Moshlings wield seems to be a sub-subject, as prime Moshlingologist example Buster Bumblechops does not seem to focus on that. Once one is a Master Moshlingologist, one has the ability to hatch Moshling Eggs beyond ancient. Buster Bumblechops Master Moshlingologist and the greatest Moshling collector of Monstro City, Buster is a famed individual in his expertise. In Hoolio's extended biography, Buster goes as far as claiming he is married to the study itself. He has published a total of three books on the subject of Moshling collecting and Moshling species themselves. The Moshling Collector's Guide, The Ultimate Moshlings Collector's Guide and The All-New Moshlings Collector's Guide. Though not an authority on the subject, Buster uses the title generously and considers all who follow his work and want to collect and/or know about Moshlings Moshlingologists. (Meaning us fans too.) Furbert Snufflepeeps Great Uncle to Buster Bumblechops, a legendary Moshlingologist and collector who taught the subject at the Moshiversity, had Dr. Strangeglove and Elder Furi as his peers and left all of his books on Moshling collecting to his Great Nephew. His journal provides info on Woolly Blue Hoodoo traditions and environments. Colonel Catcher Functioning as a guide in catching Moshlings in the DS game Moshling Zoo, Colonel Catcher has displayed a similar knowledge of Moshlings as Buster Bumblechops, having knowledge of environments, behaviourism, communication and eventually how to "obtain" them. Catching Moshlings has shown to be more of fulfilling requests of Moshlings upon them agreeing to join your zoo. Only for individuals such as Chop Chop and Hansel, more forceful methods were required. Dr. Strangeglove A genius kicked out of college for experimenting on Moshlings, this brilliant mind has the glumping process on his name. Elder Furi Elder Furi studied alongside Dr. Strangeglove and snitched on him when he took a turn for the worse by joining C.L.O.N.C. and experimenting on Moshlings. Tamara Tesla Having an interest in a far greater spectrum of science, Tamara Tesla is probably not a doctorate in Moshlingology but does have her fair share of knowledge. Being an astrologist, her focus lies with "Moshlings" from the Way-outta Sphere. She has done all the reports on the Zoshlings, as Buster did not consider them falling under his expertise. She has discussed the origin of Tessa with both Elder Furi as Buster, which has not led to a conclusion. Her laboratory is invested with Gone-Wrong Blobs who themselves are most likely Moshlingologists. According to their biography, they intended to create a mega Moshling, which unfortunately changed them into their current state. They are trying to find a cure, meaning what happened to them might be similar to glumping. Snuffy Hookums Being the assistant of Buster Bumblechops in Moshling Collecting and having appeared in his books on the subject, Snuffy is most likely some sort of peer to Buster, making her a student of Moshlingology. Ellie Although being more of a forest ranger, Ellie is said to have great skill in Moshlingology, according to Buster Bumblechops. She is shown to be caring for Moshlings, guarding a Moshling treehouse which is the place rescued Moshlings are brought to. Gilbert Finnster Owns the shop Paws 'N' Claws, which is wholly dedicated to Moshlings. He has a great knowledge of their conditions since he sells Moshling huts for them to live in here. He shares his Moshling expertise with his customers, as stated by his Character Encyclopedia biography, showing that he himself creates the Mystery Boxes, which provide the seed combination for their respective Moshling. Gilbert watered his Moshling Garden when he was young, perfecting this art of their capture. His Character Encyclopedia biography states that his Moshling knowledge is unparalleled by all but Buster Bumblechops. Poppet and the Poppeteers Poppet studied Moshlingology in Monstro City High School when she was a teenager. She is a Moshling enthusiast and "collects" them simply because she likes them. Still, due to Buster's definition of the terminology, Poppet falls under Moshlingologists as well. Poppet freatures on Music Rox! with I Heart Moshlings in which she voices her love for Moshlings. The Poppeteers work together with Buster Bumblechops to maintain the Pawberry Crib, which is an all-purpose nursery for baby Moshlings. Category:Moshlings Category:Moshi Monsters Category:Fiction